


La familia

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Harry, Bad Decisions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Harry in Love, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El eligió a la familia antes que a el amor verdadero, aunque ese amor tuviera los ojos grises más preciosos y se llamara Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La familia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, creí que me iba a quedar medio decente hasta que llegó al final, es que Dios!, nunca puedo escribir finales normales y corrientes, ojala que alguien me entienda.

Despertó junto a mechones rojizos, eran los mechones de la persona que amaba, cubría la estancia con olor a lavanda y jengibre. Por un minuto se permitió regocijarse entre medio del sueño, esta era la mejor parte del día, cuando sus párpados estaban aún medios ceñidos y su vista seguía borrosa, despierto, en el momento justo, cuando aún no era consiente de que los sueños habían acabado y sus pensamientos aún seguían adormilados, la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto le segaba por unos segundos, la seguridad de saber que pertenece a un lugar lo envolvía como una manta, pero para luego, después de un par de pestañeos todo se desenvolvía y caía de cara a sus emociones, a el "OH" de cada mañana y al "espero llegar a casa", para poder volver a soñar y disfrutar el primer parpadeo del día, junto a la persona que ama y a la mentira.

Hoy todo era peor, el sentimiento se produjo de una forma macabra, como un mal guionista tratando de dirigir la mejor película, con el mejor elenco y él escenario perfecto, pero el ahí estaba, perplejo sin poder decir nada, y lo único que resonaba en la hoja de papel como una comedia que viene y va, la interminable, la única frase que jamás podrá decir, y la mejor de todas ellas, en un suave: no pertenezco a este lugar.

—

La noche seguía fresca, moviéndose en medio de las hojas de otoño, resbalándose entre el suelo mojado de las primeras lluvias, el sonido de los pasos al chocar contra el suelo, "splash, splash" casi como una sinfonía. 

Juró que era la última vez que entraba, no importaba cuanto se sintiera en El Lugar, no era suyo. Llegó antes, necesita un tiempo para despedirse, rememorar los recuerdos por última vez, contemplar el reflejo del sol entre los cristales, los colores maderas en las paredes, el olor a vainilla y árbol húmedo, el olor a Draco.

Sé quedo observando por la ventana, no importaba cuantas veces contemplará hacia afuera, le seguía provocando la misma sensación que le causó la primera vez, una paz interna que se esparcía entre el agua del pequeño lago, lo edificios lejanos, las praderas verdes y las luces mezcladas entre las estrellas y el alumbrado de las farolas del barrio bohemio. Casi no podía creer que fuera la despedida, intentaba memorizar los detalles más pequeños, intentaba no embriagarse de la tristeza que lo encendía, de la profunda desesperación que amenazaba con atraparlo y no soltarlo jamás, ahí estaba, cerca, muy cerca, el fin.

Ligero y obscuro, afectado por los mismos amplios bordes de una página que se a vuelto a leer y leer antes de terminarlo de una vez, incluso las frías páginas sin vida no solían ser inmarcesibles.

Las nueve llego con un -tic tac- suave y profundo, las nueve llego con un rubio con ojos cansados, ojos hermosamente grises, Su rubio con ojos cansados (pero no era suyo), ese que se mantenía tan concentrado entre papeles y pergaminos que se olvidaba del mundo y del espacio, se perdía sin cautela y volvía despacio, sin quererlo, un poco ofuscado, o de plano simplemente agotado. 

Siempre estuvo para él esos días, para traerlo de vuelta entre mantas y cenas, con un arrebato de ternura y un "Hey, es solo trabajo", cuando sabía que era más que eso, porque el rubio le miraba de esa forma, confuso y ofendido, aún cuando sabía que sólo trataba de darle calma, de volverlo al mundo que gira y gira.

Era más que un trabajo, fue el bote entre los días de lluvia, una pequeña tasa de té en medio de cubos de hielo, el papel se transformó en pensamientos, en pequeños cuentos y largas novelas, su propia historia, la historia de los que ya no están, fue lo que le trajo aceptación de sus pares, lo que le lleno de esperanza, de confianza y sobre todo le dio refugio, un escape.

Hoy en cambio solo pudo sonreír con cierto recelo, casi sin sonrisa, egoísta, quitando la pequeña última verdad de su vida, quitando el último aliento antes de el resoplido. Ha pasado más de un año pero se sigue sintiendo como el primer mes, jamás sabrá si es bueno o malo, porque la ansiedad lo carcome por dentro como una máquina que le quita la vida, la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca pero de saber que todo lo demás se queda lejos. 

Ha pasado más de un año desde que le vio en aquella fiesta, cuando observo esos ojos entre el caos de personas. La inauguración de el museo de arte e historia de magia oscura era una obligación para El-Niño-que-vivió, en realidad para cualquier persona con una posición importante en la guerra, y ahí estaba con su copa de whisky de fuego en la mano, mientras fijaba su vista en un pequeño cuento junto a una fotografía del bosque prohibido. 

"Estuviste ahí pequeño y lejano, estático, yo lo sé, yo también estuve ahí, se el miedo entre las raíces morenas, entre el viento sempiterno, entre los ojos vacíos que miran pero no llegan y estremeces.  
Estuviste ahí, querías llorar, lo sé, yo también quise llorar, pero todo es tan seco y rasposo que nada cae, todo quema en silencio como si la armonía se tratara de cosas horribles mezcladas como si fueran hermosas, puedes creerlo pero sabes que no lo es.  
Estuviste ahí, pero no importa, porque yo también lo estuve, se que fueron tiempos distintos, pero por favor, déjame creer que fue el mismo momento, a veces lo pienso así, para no sentir el frío suelo consumiendo por debajo de mi ropa, el camino a casa que nunca llegará, lo árboles raspando mis costillas mientras me besaban la boca, mientras me empujaban a los pies de un flujo de miembros trastornados, déjame pensar que estuviste ahí, cuando yo gritaba pero nadie me salvó." 

—A veces es mejor no leerlo, si tú también estuviste ahí — escuchó.

Se presionó junto a su lado unos ojos grises, de hielo, de copos de nieve, fijó su vista en ellos, y no reconoció nada que quedara de la última vez que le vio, esta vez eran más cálidos y amables, como un pequeño arcoíris entre medio de dos paredes, la situación se sintió tan cómoda (tan en casa) que no pudo evitar terminar sentado con una copa de vino ( porque si, Draco aprendió él artes de apreciar el vino, sin importar lo muggle que fuera) en medio de un pequeño bar entre las avenidas principales de Barksua, el barrio más Bohemio y de artistas en busca de inspiración que pudiera haber en todo Inglaterra, con una conversación amena, una calidez en su cuerpo y una promesa de volver a encontrarse para retomar una conversación que prometía una nueva esperanza de Harry para poder sentirse un poco más vivo.

—

Sus ojos se encontraron, se veía cansado pero en cuanto fijo su vista en los ojos verdes se suavizaron un poco. Casi se le quiebra el corazón, él no debía estar ahí viendole de esa forma, no cuando él estaba por última vez, tratando de romper todo lo que construyó, pero no era más que un refugio para los tornados, y todos saben que algún día debes salir de ese refugio para poder volver al mundo, a ese que se encuentra destruido y acomplejado, pero que sigue siendo en el que todos esperan encontrarte.

— Draco... — pero no pudo decir nada más, en parte porque las palabras no salían, porque le mirada suplicante, en parte porque eso ojos se oscurecieron asustados, porque el rubio solo decía "no, no, no" y retrocedía, como un pequeño presagio, o simplemente como algo pequeño, se veía lastimado, envuelto en palabras que no se habían dicho, y solo quería poder decirle que no era nada grave, que por favor no se pusiera así, él iba a estar ahí, que no.

Pero calló, en cambio le dirigió una mirada de perdón, una de confirmación, si, perdón. No bastaba, porque su Draco seguía llorando, y temblaba, porque ambos sabían que era el final, siempre hubo ese final, no importaba cuanto lo alargarán y estirarán, la verdad estuvo metida entre sus bolsillos, guardada y aferrada, como una moneda de la suerte, pero ya no quería más suerte, porque toda la suerte que necesitaba estaba justo en frente. No era suficiente, no importan cuanto olvidara la moneda, un día oscuro en medio de sus más grandes sueños la encontró, y quizo tirarla a un pozo y pedir un deseo, pero no sucedió. 

El también lloro, el quería estar con él, en el mismo momento, pero no sucedería, el miedo era más grande, la vida era más grande y nunca se trató sobre lo que quería, siempre lo supo, todo estaba predestinado para ser, simplemente deseaba no haber arrastrado a los más hermoso ojos y suaves mechones de escarlata.

—

Hoy todo era más triste, él amaba, profundamente, envuelto en una saciedad que se conformaba por palabras impronunciable, entre los libros de cierto rubio escondido bajo su cama, entre un edifico cerca de un parque con la vista más maravillosa del mundo junto a los mejores ojos que le hacían compañía, tanto que quemaba, que le dejaba atontado y medio loco, claro que amaba, no mentía, no tanto, o quizás si mucho. Porque una pelirroja cargaba un anillo, un si entre las boca, una promesa entre la magia, entre la única familia que conocía, cabezas pelirrojas que le querían como un hijo, su Mejor amigo, a ese que eligió primero, su Mione que se le unió después, la familia nunca se abandona, no se decepciona.

Él les pertenecía.

Les debía la vida, era suya, siempre lo fue, sin importar cuan inhumano se sintiera, sin importar cuánto doliera y odiara, el los elegía. Los eligió.

La mentira, la verdad, y el secreto fue que era él el único cobarde.


End file.
